1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to level devices, and more particularly pertains to a level device which may be utilized to provide reference markings on planar vertical and horizontal surfaces. Various different tasks require the placement of accurate reference marks on vertical wall surfaces. Presently, it is necessary to employ both a spirit level and a measuring scale to accurately locate such reference marks. By combining a leveling device with horizontal and vertical expandable measuring scales, the present invention allows the task to be performed by the manipulation of only a single measuring instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of level devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a level device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 634,657, which issued to R. Young on Oct. 10, 1899. This patent discloses a plumb level with a protractor scale designed to be clamped on an implement to measure the degree of incline. U.S. Pat. No. 714,957, which issued to 0. Sinigar on Dec. 2, 1902, discloses a plumb level with a scale for indicating the degree of incline. U.S. Pat. No. 834,132, which issued to G. Hicks et al on Oct. 23, 1906, discloses a spirit level having a pair of clamps to removably clamp the level to a straight edge. U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,436, which issued to B. King on Mar. 11, 1941, discloses an inclinometer with a gear actuated pointer for indicating the degree of incline on a protractor Oct. 19, 1954, discloses an extensible level which utilizes a spirit level and a protractor scale for indicating the degree of incline of the surface of the ground.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a level with an extendable body portion having a pair of pivotally mounted extendable swingers. Additionally, none of the aforesaid patents disclose the use of a protractor scale in conjunction with the swinger pivot mounting to enable the swingers to be independently locked in any desired angular position. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of level devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such level devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.